To the naked eye, it is sometimes difficult for the general public or even trained gemologists to determine whether a gemstone is a diamond or a diamond simulant (for example a synthetic moissanite or a cubic zirconia). Gemologists therefore rely on gemstone identification devices to identify the type of the gemstone. Some gemstone identification devices work on the principle of measuring the reflectivity of the gemstone. Each type of gemstone would reflect light in different amounts. Visible or infrared light is shown onto the gemstone and the amount of reflected light is measured by a photodetector or photodiode. The measured light is cross-referenced to a table or chart and the type of the gemstone is determined.
If the type of the gemstone is determined to be a diamond, the gemologist would then usually want to know if the diamond is natural or synthetic. Gemologists would usually use a detector device to shine ultraviolet light on the diamond. These detector devices work by measuring the permissibility of ultraviolet light through the diamond. If the diamond does not permit any ultraviolet light through, the diamond is inferred to be natural. If the diamond permits ultraviolet light through, there is a high possibility that the diamond is synthetic.
However, the two aforementioned devices usually exist as separate devices. This means that a gemologist would have to carry multiple devices around which can be very cumbersome. There does not exist in the art a single device that integrates the functionalities of the aforementioned devices in a portable and convenient manner.
Thus, there is a want for an apparatus or device which is capable of determining whether a gemstone is a diamond and then determining whether the diamond is natural or possibly synthetic.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.